Dragon Ball Z: A Batalha dos Deuses
}} Dragon Ball Z: A Batalha dos Deuses (ドラゴンボールZ 神と神, Doragon Bōru Zetto: Kami to Kami) é o décimo oitavo filme Dragon Ball e o décimo quarto filme adaptado de Dragon Ball Z. Ele foi lançado em cinemas japoneses em 30 de Março de 2013. Os eventos do filme foram depois adaptados na Saga Batalha dos Deuses de Dragon Ball Super. Sumário Quatro anos se passaram desde a batalha titânica com Majin Boo, que determinou o destino de todo o universo. Do Planeta Sagrado, Kibitoshin e Velho Kaiohshin conversam telepaticamente com o Kaioh do Norte sobre o despertar de Beerus. Goku está visitando o Planeta do Senhor Kaioh para treinar e, enquanto está correndo com Bubbles, ele ouve a conversa. Senhor Kaioh então explica que há deuses que dão vida à formas de vidas e mundos, mas também há deuses que mantém equilíbrio no universo destruindo estas coisas, chamado de Deus da Destruição. Excitado pelo pensamento de um oponente tão poderoso, Goku diz que quer lutar com Beerus, mas o Senhor Kaioh briga com ele, dizendo que Beerus o Destruidor tem o poder numa dimensão completamente diferente da sua. No Planeta Sagrado, Kibitoshin e Velho Kaiohshin se perguntam quantos planetas serão destruídos agora que o Deus da Destruição acordou. thumb|left|Goku e o Senhor Kaioh Enquanto isso, no Templo de Beerus, o misterioso Whis anda devagar com um olhar sério. Quando ele chega no quarto de Beerus, bombas alarme estão explodindo, mas Beerus continua seu longo sono de trinta e nova anos. O assistente do deus, Whis, insiste que ele acorde agora ou ameaça cantar uma música para ele acordar. Assustado, Beerus se levanta e vai caindo até uma rocha voadora. Ele ainda está com sono, havendo acordado quinze anos mais cedo do que da última vez, mas Whis o lembra que foi ele que marcou esta época para acordar, e então pergunta o porquê. Beerus então diz que há algo nessa era que ele quer averiguar. thumb|Beerus pensa sobre o Super Saiyajin Enquanto ele toma o café da manhã, Beerus questiona Whis sobre o tirano galáctico Freeza, e pergunta se ele destruiu o Planeta Vegeta. Whis confirma a destruição do planeta, e Beerus fica feliz ao ouvir isso. Ele então diz que não gostava muito das pessoas naquele planeta, especialmente o rei Vegeta. É revelado que ele planejava destruir o planeta ele mesmo, mas porque era tão longe, nunca o fez. Beerus então revela não gostar também de Freeza, e decide destruí-lo depois. Porém, Whis informa a Beerus que Freeza foi morto algum tempo atrás por um Saiyajin chamado Goku, que também é conhecido pelo nome Kakarotto. Whis então usa seu cetro como um projetor para mostrar a batalha passada entre Goku Super Saiyajin e Freeza em Namekusei. Whis então nota que quase todos os Saiyajins foram destruídos juntos com seu planeta, mas alguns poucos sobreviveram e estão vivendo em outros planetas, incluindo o príncipe Saiyajin, Vegeta. Enquanto observa, Beerus fica genuinamente surpreso que alguém pudesse derrotar Freeza, ainda mais um Saiyajin. Whis então explica que os Saiyajins sobreviventes adquiriram a habilidade de se transformar em Super Saiyajins. A frase parece ser familiar para Beerus, e então ele se lembra de ter sonhado de lutar com algo similar, um Deus Super Saiyajin. Ele está convencido que deve ter sido um sonho profético, mas Whis o lembra que seus sonhos não foram bem confiáveis no passado. Para resolver, Beerus decide chamar o Peixe Oráculo. Ele pergunta ao peixe se ele fez uma profecia sobre ele encontrar este guerreiro, mas o peixe não se lembra de ter dito isso. Porém, Beerus está convencido que disse, então o peixe concorda que deve ser verdade. Sem nenhuma dúvida, Beerus acha que este guerreiro deve ser o Deus Super Saiyajin. Whis ainda fica cético, e acha difícil imaginar que alguém possa ser um desafio para Beerus. Eles decidem procurar este oponente buscando pelos Saiyajins sobreviventes. Whis revela que a maioria deles estão na Terra, que é o "Planeta 4032-877" do Sétimo Universo. Porém, aquele que derrotou Freeza, Goku, está no planeta do Kaioh do Norte, então os dois saem para encontrá-lo. Na Terra, Bulma está dando uma grande festa de aniversário na Corporação Cápsula, e quase todos os seus amigos e família estão participando da festa, com a exceção de Goku e Vegeta, que para sua irritação, estão treinando. thumb|left|Whis e Beerus chegam no Planeta do Senhor Kaioh No Planeta do Senhor Kaioh, ele avisa a Goku que Beerus está chegando. Porém, para a confusão de Goku, ele não consegue sentir ninguém vindo. O Senhor Kaioh então explica que a energia de um deus é além da compreensão de Goku, então ele é incapaz de sentir sua presença. O Senhor Kaioh esconde Goku em sua casa, mas é tarde demais; Beerus e Whis já chegaram. Após o Senhor Kaioh dar as boas-vindas, Beerus reclama que o seu planeta é muito pequeno, mas Whis o lembra que foi ele que destruiu o planeta original vários anos atrás após perder no esconde-esconde. Beerus então explica que ele viajou até lá porque quer falar com o Saiyajin, e chama Goku. Após uma breve apresentação, Beerus pergunta a Goku sobre o Deus Super Saiyajin, mas nem Goku nem o Senhor Kaioh sabem sobre esta misteriosa nova forma. thumb|Goku Super Saiyajin 3 é derrotado pelo poder de Beerus Goku então começa a demonstrar os vários níveis Super Saiyajin que ele consegue utilizar. Estes feitos impressionam Beerus, mas ele revela que não está preocupado e que Goku deve ser muito confiante ou apenas um idiota. Goku então desafia Beerus, para o medo do Senhor Kaioh, que continua a insistir que ele é um idiota. Porém, Goku Super Saiyajin 3 começa a lutar com Beerus, mas seu primeiro ataque é facilmente bloqueado. Goku é então jogado e mandado voando até o chão com um pequeno ataque na cabeça. Agora aparentemente com raiva, Goku sai voando novamente, mas Beerus desvia repetidamente e bloqueia os ataques de Goku, e desvia facilmente de um poderoso golpe que atravessa o planeta de Kaioh. A incrível velocidade de Beerus permite que ele chegue até Goku, e ele o derrota com um simples golpe no pescoço, deixando-o inconsciente e fazendo-o reverter à sua forma normal. Desapontado com a falta de desafio, Beerus sai para descobrir se Vegeta e os outros Saiyajins na Terra sabem mais sobre o misterioso Deus Super Saiyajin. thumb|left|Piccolo canta karaoke Enquanto isso, na Terra, Vegeta está treinando quando o Senhor Kaioh o chama telepaticamente. Ele é então avisado sobre a chegada de Beerus, e parece conhecer esse nome, mas não se lembra. Porém, o Senhor Kaioh avisa que a Terra será destruída se Beerus for irritado, mas Vegeta não se importa até que o Senhor Kaioh o informar que Beerus derrotou Goku Super Saiyajin 3 com poucos golpes. Após ele falar isso, Goku acorda e está vivo por pouco. Enquanto isso, Vegeta fica chocado e sai para interromper a festa para avisar a todos, mas Beerus e Whis já chegaram. Beerus o cumprimenta casualmente, e é revelado que os dois já se encontraram antes. Vegeta se lembra de quando ele era um menino, e seu pai Rei Vegeta convidou Beerus para uma festa em seu palácio, e Beerus pisava no rei dos Saiyajins enquanto comia. Agora vendo Beerus face a face novamente, Vegeta percebe que o Deus da Destruição é incrivelmente perigoso. Beerus percebe que eles estão tendo um tipo de festa e Vegeta explica que é a festa de aniversário de sua esposa. Antes de participar das festividades, Beerus questiona Vegeta sobre o Deus Super Saiyajin. Vegeta diz que não conhece nada sobre isso. Whis, que ainda estava cético, agora está confiante que o sonho profético de Beerus foi novamente um erro. Bulma então chega, e Beerus e Whis se apresentam educadamente. A festividade continua, com Piccolo cantando karaoke, Whis comendo, Beerus dançando, e durante tudo isso Vegeta fica preocupado. Enquanto a festividade continua, é revelado que o grande prêmio do torneio de bingo de Bulma são o grupo de sete Esferas do Dragão. Bulma queria uma razão de ver a todos, e por isso colocou prêmios especiais para o jogo de bingo, como um castelo, pois todos viriam se ela colocasse estes prêmios. Quando Kuririn pergunta sua idade, Bulma se recusa a dizer. thumb|A Gangue Pilaf Enquanto isso, a Gangue Pilaf penetra na festa com a intenção de roubar as Esferas do Dragão. Porém, eles estão irreconhecíveis, pois eles foram transformados em crianças por causa de um desejo feito às Esferas do Dragão. Trunks mente dizendo que Mai é sua namorada para causar inveja em Goten, e quando perguntam a Mai sua idade, ela diz que tem 41, para a surpresa de todos. Enquanto a celebração continua, Imperador Pilaf vê Goten e vê sua aparência similar à de Goku. Ele então se lembra de quando Goku Oozaru destruiu seu castelo vários anos atrás. Quando as Esferas do Dragão são trazidas, eles percebem que só tem seis, e Pilaf revela ter roubado a esfera de quatro estrelas, e Mai segura Trunks como refém, apontando-lhe uma arma. Ninguém acredita nisso, achando que é algum tipo de brincadeira. Gohan, que está bêbado, se veste de Grande Saiyaman, e pede para Mai atirar nele. Ele reflete todas as balas com um dedo, mas uma atinge a perna de Videl e a outra atinge a testa de Beerus. Enquanto ele a cura, Dende percebe que Videl está grávida, um fato que ela estava escondendo para surpreender Gohan, e Dende mantém o segredo. thumb|left|Beerus joga Boo para longe com uma kiai Beerus, que foi atingido por uma bala, fica irritado e decide destruir a Terra. Enquanto ele aumenta seus poderes para fazer um ataque, Vegeta interrompe, dizendo que o torneio de bingo está prestes a começar. Ele então canta e dança sobre o bingo, que faz Beerus e Whis desistirem e continuarem a comer. Então, os outros começam a se perguntar por que Vegeta está agindo tão estranhamente. Bulma então agradece à Gangue Pilaf pela brincadeira e pega a Esfera de Quatro Estrelas para o bingo. Enquanto os outros brincam de bingo, Whis avisa a Beerus que há uma comida chamada pudim, e Majin Boo está comendo. Beerus pede para Boo lhe dar um pudim, e Whis também pede, mas Boo recusa, dizendo que comerá todos. Beerus não acredita que Boo não lhe dará um pudim se ele tem tantos, mas Boo grita dizendo que são todos seus, e então lambe todos os pudins. Beerus tenta pegar o pudim de Boo até que Boo fica com raiva e tenta transformá-lo em doce. thumb|Gohan ataca Beerus Vegeta finalmente nota o que aconteceu e fica com raiva por ter se descuidado de observar Beerus. O Deus da Destruição fica com raiva, dizendo que destruirá a Terra por isso, e aumenta seus poderes com raiva. Mr. Boo ataca Beerus, mas é mandado voando num lago com um simples kiai. Vegeta grita para Beerus parar, mas Mestre Kame diz aos Guerreiros Z que ataquem. Androide 18, Tenshinhan e Piccolo tentam lugar com Beerus, mas o deus derrota a todos facilmente: #18 é derrubada com um golpe no pescoço, o ataque de Tenshinhan é parado com hashis que Beerus pegou da mesa, usando-os para pegar seu punho e jogá-lo, e Piccolo é deixado inconsciente com golpes em pontos de pressão feitos com o hashi de Beerus. Beerus então pega Boo do lago, e enquanto isso Gohan aumenta seus poderes e ataca Beerus, mas é pego por Beerus, que bate sua cabeça na cabeça de Boo. Gohan é derrubado por um chute no peito, e Boo é jogado novamente no lago. Vegeta entra na luta também, mas é facilmente derrubado no chão. Goten e Trunks fazem a Dança Metamoru para formar Gotenks, que se transforma em Super Saiyajin e tenta lutar com Beerus mas também é facilmente derrotado. Sem opções, Vegeta decide atacar Beerus novamente após os outros Guerreiros Z serem derrotados. Enquanto isso, Whis come sushi num restaurante, não se preocupando em ver a luta. thumb|left|Beerus chuta Vegeta Incapaz de lutar a par com o poder incrível de Beerus, Vegeta é derrotado por fim, mas Beerus cumprimenta sua habilidade de luta. Enquanto Beerus está prestes a matá-lo, Bulma aparece e briga com ele por arruinar seu aniversário, dando um tapa em sua face. O Deus da Destruição responde também dando um tapa. Vendo sua esposa apanhar, Vegeta explode de raiva. Ele aumenta seus poderes e ataca Beerus diretamente. Observando a batalha, Mestre Kame exclama surpreso que o poder de Vegeta finalmente ultrapassou o de Goku. A raiva de Goku o dá poder incrível, mas assim que seu ataque acaba, Beerus continua ileso e então dá um toque na testa de Vegeta, deixando-o inconsciente. thumb|A primeira tentativa de criar o Deus Super Saiyajin Goku então chega e pede para Beerus lhe permitir tentar chegar à forma Deus Super Saiyajin. Beerus concorda, e Goku decide usar as Esferas do Dragão para perguntar a Shenlong como chegar à forma. O dragão diz que um Deus Super Saiyajin apareceu no Planeta Vegeta para destruir os Saiyajins maus, mas ele não conseguiu por causa do tempo limite da forma. Beerus então pergunta a Shenlong como um Deus Super Saiyajin pode ser criado. Shenlong revela que eles precisam da luz de cinco Saiyajins de coração puro para que seus poderes passem para outro Saiyajin, para que ele se transforme em Deus Super Saiyajin. Gohan, Goten, Trunks, e Vegeta flutuam pelo ar, segurando nas mãos de Goku, e começam a passar seu poder Super Saiyajin para ele. Pouco depois, Goku começa a emitir um enorme poder de luta. Todos saem de suas formas Super Saiyajin quando seus poderes são transferidos para Goku, que mostra ter um enorme poder. Kuririn diz que Goku se tornou um Deus com certeza, mas Piccolo responde dizendo que nada mudou, além de juntar a energia de todos. Beerus concorda, dizendo que a energia divina não é exprimida em poder de luta, e Goku percebe que ainda não seria páreo para Beerus. thumb|left|Beerus vs. Goku Whis então os lembra do que Shenlong disse, que o poder de cinco Saiyajins devem ser passados para outro. Em outras palavras, um total de seis Saiyajins são necessários. Eles então pensam onde poderão encontrar outro Saiyajin, e Bulma lembra que Vegeta tem um irmão mais novo vivendo em um outro planeta. Vegeta diz que não sabe onde ele mora, e portanto não seria de nenhuma ajuda. Ficando impaciente, Beerus decide que ele e Whis irão embora, mas Videl diz que há outro Saiyajin, ou pelo menos haverá. Dende então diz que Videl está grávida, um fato que ela queria deixar secreto para surpreender Gohan. Todos ficam felizes e começam a celebrar, mas Beerus os interrompe e pergunta se Goku se tornará um Deus Super Saiyajin ou não. O ritual é tentado novamente, desta vez, com a adição de Videl, que carrega um Saiyajin dentro dela. Os seis então se juntam e pegam nas mãos. Desta vez, uma luz azul começa a emitir de todos e cobre Goku, que começa a flutuar no ar. Uma luz azul sai de Goku, criando uma aura intensa que dissipa, e Goku desce de volta até o chão, aparentemente se transformando finalmente no Deus Super Saiyajin. thumb|Goku e Beerus se enfrentam Goku e Beerus ficam parados em frente um ao outro, olhando. Goku gradualmente começa a brilhar, emitindo uma aura vermelha, e então se lança até Beerus. Goku lança um soco massivo, mas Beerus o intercepta, causando uma enorme onda. Os dois vão ao ar para continuar lutando e Beerus diz que está feliz com isso, mas Goku revela que não está satisfeito com seu novo poder, pois não gosta do fato que não conseguiu obtê-lo sozinho. Com raiva, Beerus dá um soco em Goku e segue com um chute feroz, que o manda voando pela Capital do Oeste. Goku para no ar, mas antes que possa contra-atacar, Beerus o ataca por trás. Beerus então gira ao redor dele, e chuta Goku numa floresta próxima, e o segue. Goku e Beerus continuam a lutar na floresta, quando Beerus manda Goku voando com outro chute na face. Beerus o segue novamente e os dois acabam numa região deserta e montanhosa, rodeada por várias formações rochosas. Goku e Beerus dão um soco cada e seus socos colidem, fazendo um choque que treme a Terra. Beerus pergunta a Goku se ele ainda está insatisfeito com sua divindade, e Goku diz que sim. Sua batalha é levada até uma caverna subterrânea, e Beerus diz a Goku que este tipo de orgulho é uma fraqueza. Porém, Beerus então admite que também não está satisfeito, pois não está lutando com seu poder total. Goku fica surpreso, pois está lutando com 80% de seu poder total. Percebendo que Goku também não está usando seu poder máximo, Beerus o ataca e o soca vigorosamente. De repente, a aura vermelha de Goku desaparece e ele volta ao seu estado normal. Os dois continuam sua luta, com Goku utilizando o Teletransporte para contra-atacar a velocidade de Beerus. Beerus então lança vários raios de energia que Goku desvia por muito pouco. Goku chega até o lado de Beerus e consegue dar um soco nele. Com raiva, Beerus lança vários raios em todas as direções. Goku tenta desviar das pedras caindo nele, mas não consegue. Ele então se transforma em Super Saiyajin e se liberta. thumb|left|Beerus se prepara para matar Goku Goku voa até a superfície, e Beerus o segue. Goku continua lutando enquanto a batalha se move até a atmosfera da Terra. Goku lança um grande Kamehameha em Beerus, mas ele não é afetado pelo ataque e prepara seu próprio ataque, uma grande esfera de energia. Enquanto Goku tenta refletir o ataque de Beerus, Beerus diz a Goku que o tempo limite do Deus Super Saiyajin já acabou. Goku diz que não havia percebido, e Beerus diz que aparentemente ele absorveu o mundo do poder em seu corpo. Graças a isso, mesmo após voltar ao normal, o poder de Goku não diminuiu muito. Beerus então lança um raio de energia em sua esfera. A enorme bola de energia de Beerus ameaça destruir a Terra, mas quando seus amigos e família torcem por ele, Goku momentaneamente se transforma num Deus Super Saiyajin novamente e destrói o ataque. Impressionado pelo poder de Goku, Beerus diz que ele foi a segunda pessoa mais forte com quem ele já lutou. Goku ri, mas fica curioso para saber por que ele é apenas o segundo. Beerus então diz que embora Whis seja seu assistente, ele também é seu mestre de artes marciais. Beerus então revela que este mundo é o Sétimo Universo, mas há doze universos no total. Goku então ri do pensamento de ter seres ainda mais incríveis na existência. Goku então finalmente desmaia de exaustão e seus amigos ficam em pânico, mas Gohan diz que Goku está vivo e bem. Beerus então destrói a Terra como prometido, e lança um ataque, mas ele apenas destrói uma pequena pedra, e diz que está sem poderes. thumb|Beerus tenta destruir a Terra Whis então oferece a Goku o cargo de Deus da Destruição após Beerus morrer algum dia, mas Goku se recusa. Beerus então pede desculpas a Bulma por ter batido nela. Ela os convida para a próxima festa, mas se eles prometerem não causarem mais problemas. Beerus entende, e diz que quer comer pudim da próxima vez, e ameaça destruir a Terra se não gostar. Beerus e Whis dão adeus e saem para o espaço. Vendo estes eventos de seus respectivos planetas, o Senhor Kaioh, Kibitoshin, e Velho Kaiohshin não acreditam que Goku conseguiu que Beerus não destruísse nada, e ficam surpresos com a habilidade de Goku de se tornar amigo até mesmo do ser mais aterrorizante do universo. thumb|left|Whis bate em Beerus De volta em seu templo, Beerus discute com Whis sobre Goku e seu incrível poder latente. Beerus então diz que Goku e Vegeta podem em breve se tornar inimigos temíveis. Whis então pega sushi que ele trouxe da Terra com ele, e ele e Beerus começam a comer. Ele explica para Beerus sobre wasabi, que ele aprendeu enquanto Beerus estava lutando. Beerus então come um pouco de wasabi, que faz sua face ficar vermelha e ele sai voando com dor, destruindo as luas ao redor de seu templo. Whis aparece e bate em Beerus para ele parar. Já na cama, Beerus diz para Whis acordá-lo em três anos, e Whis o lembra de escovar os dentes. thumb|Bulma, Vegeta, Goku, e Oolong Na Terra, a festa de aniversário de Bulma recomeça. Vegeta diz a Goku que da próxima vez, ele será o Deus Super Saiyajin. Goku diz que Vegeta se tornou incrível quando Bulma foi atingida, e o imita quando Beerus bateu nela. Bulma diz a Vegeta que gostou quando ele fez aquilo, mas Vegeta simplesmente diz que ficou mais forte que Goku naquele momento. Goku concorda e diz que da próxima vez que eles enfrentarem um oponente poderoso, eles devem fazê-lo atingir Bulma, e Bulma fica com raiva disso. Piccolo diz que Goku devia estar por perto quando isso aconteceu, e suspeita que ele se teletransportou para observar todos lutando com Beerus. Ouvindo isso, Oolong pula em Goku gritando com ele sobre suas vidas estarem em perigo. Goku diz que queria observar Beerus para formar uma estratégia, mas não deu certo. Vegeta diz para Bulma bater em Goku novamente, e ela concorda. Goku tenta fugir, e Bulma lhe bate mais algumas vezes. Lugar na linha do tempo O filme se passa quatro anos após a morte de Majin Boo, seis anos antes do 28º Torneio de Artes Marciais, no Ano 778. en:Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods es:Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de los Dioses ja:ドラゴンボールZ 神と神 nl:Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods ca:Bola de Drac Z: La Batalla dels Déus Categoria:Filmes Categoria:Filmes Dragon Ball Z